Me and my overprotective brothers
by xXkickass-kunoichiXx
Summary: What does a brother have to do when he has a little sister to protect? What insane plans are formed when we try to keep the innocene for way too long? It's just completely insane... / NejiTen NaruHina / Extreme OOC
1. Meet my brothers!

**Chapter 1 – Meet my brothers!**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: So here it is!!! My new story!!! The disclaimer person is… (Drum roll)

…

…

…

My friend called…

…

…

This is fun!!!

…

…

…

Blond-Dragon-Chan!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Yes, I was blackmailed and tortured into doing this like, oh so many, other people! You'll meet them over the time. KK!!!! Stop glaring!!!!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Do not (censored) say that!!!! And don't call me that!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: But it IS true!!! By the way… KK doesn't own Naruto!!!!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: You're SOOOOO lucky you're my B.F.F.! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!

* * *

"Are we there yet, un?"

"No."

Silence.

"How about now, un???"

Frustrated sigh.

"No!"

A few moments later:

"Now, un?"

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT (Censored) THE (Censored) UP!!! YOU'RE SUCH A (Censored)!!!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A (Censored) JERK WITH A (Censored) STICK UP HIS (Censored) ASS, UN!!!"

"OH YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I HAVE AN IQ BIGGER THAN A WEASEL, WHICH CAN'T BE SAID ABOUT SOME OF US IN THIS CAR!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UN???"

"BOTH OF YOU (Censored) IDIOTS SHUT UP!!!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!!!"

"NO! YOU, UN!!!!"

"(Censored) HN!!!"

"YOU!"

"YOU, UN!!!"

"All of you, please… Just stop it!"

Four pairs of eyes looked at the girl who said this.

She had chocolate colored hair tied into twin buns on the top of her head, sparkling hazel eyes and an exhausted smile. Her name was Tenten.

Tenten looked at her four brothers as all four of them murmured apologies and looked away guiltily. The girl made a satisfied smile as she cuddled up next to her hair brother.

On the back seat, Tenten was sitting in between her two seventeen year old brothers, Sasuke and Deidara. She, herself, was sixteen years old. On the front seat of the large expensive car were sitting Tenten's twenty year old brothers, Itachi and Sasori.

A small yawn escaped her lips making the brothers 'Awwww'.

Tenten was the youngest person in the family and her brothers, simply put, adored her!

She looked at them with a cute puppy-dog-face making them all satisfied and calm. Her eyes slowly shut as she drifted to slumber while thinking about her brothers and her life.

The Uchiha family (A/N Yeah, I had to. I have no idea what's Deidara, Tenten's and Sasori's last name so I made them Uchiha's!) was moving to a big new town called Konoha.

They used to live in Suna which was pretty far away and since Sasori and Itachi got accepted at the Konoha's finest college, they were moving here. Tenten left only one friend in Suna.

Her name was Temari.

Temari had hair tied into four spiky ponytails and pretty light eyes. She was a tough and headstrong girl and she helped Tenten gain confidence and get out of her shell. Yes, the bun-haired girl was unbelievably shy before she met Temari. She was really sad that she had to leave but the two girls promised each other they'd stay in touch.

Tenten yawned in her sleep.

Her dreams wandered to her four older brothers.

Deidara was the funniest one. He dyed his hair at the age of twelve and he had blue eyes. He wasn't exactly the brightest cookie in the jar, but he was very artistic. His room back in Suna was always messy and full of sketches. He was really good with making things out of clay and he used the... Ummm... Word-thingy 'Un' in every one of his sentences. He was the person she was now leaning on while sleeping.

Next, there was Sasuke. Sasuke was the most confident and silent one (And possibly, the most attractive one). They liked to watch movies and study together. He was very helpful, but only to her (Once, Deidara asked him to pose for one of his sculptures. The teen barely survived). He had onyx eyes and black spiky hair. He often used the word 'Hn', if that is a word.

The person who looked a lot like Sasuke was Tenten's third brother, Itachi.

Itachi was the silent, mysterious type of guy like Sasuke (Although he smiled more often). He was the smartest person in the family and also, the most overprotective. They always had long and educational discussions. He was the oldest person in the family and he thought that it was his duty to take care of them since the death of their parents.

The last brother in the family was Sasori.

Sasori was the gentlest brother. He dyed his hair red in the second grade and he had light blue eyes. He liked making puppets and she had a whole bunch of them that he made especially for her while they were young. He was the one who often decided what's best for her.

Being home schooled was a part of that.

Yes, Tenten has been home schooled ever since she knew how to talk. Her brothers thought that a public school and now, high school, would be too… Well… Dangerous for her (Temari often laughed about that). But after the end of this summer vacation, which is tomorrow, Tenten was finally allowed to go to a public high school (Sasori sobbed after he finally understood that his 'Baby sister is growing up').

The girl's eyed flung open after she felt a small tap on her cheek:

"Tennie-Chan, un! Wake up, un! We're here… Finally, un"

Deidara quietly murmured the last part while avoiding the driver's (who would be Itachi) death glares. Yes, Itachi AND Sasuke were pretty scary when they're annoyed or angry. Tenten smiled gently as she looked outside.

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw her new home.

It was a two floor house with a long fence, a large backyard with many flowers and a swimming pool. Sasori patted his sister on the cheek:

"Do you like it Tennie?"

She nodded.

This was probably the most expensive looking and the most beautiful home she'd ever seen. She couldn't wait to see inside. Sasuke helped her out of the car as Itachi stretched lazily:

"Well... I guess this is it. Let's go inside!"

With a few swift movements, he opened the gates of the mansion and helped the girl inside. Suddenly, Tenten hit her forehead:

"Oh! I forgot my backpack in the car!"

Silence filled the air before:

"I'LL GET IT!!!"

"I'LL GET IT!!!!"

"I'LL GET IT, UN!!!"

"HN! I'LL GET IT!!!"

The boys started arguing as the girl walked towards the car and took it herself. Deidara laughed:

"Gomen Tennie-Chan! We should have got it!"

Tenten just smiled.

Sasori grabbed her into a bear hug before all five of them walked into the mansion. Tenten could feel her jaw drop. If the house was fancy- looking from the outside, you couldn't IMAGINE the inside. On the first floor, there was a black and white kitchen, a living room with a large flat-screen TV, a pearly white bathroom, a dinning room with a dark wooden floor and chairs and a glass table and a big door that led to a garage (The Uchiha family was just… Filthy rich, so they had a lot of cars). On the second floor, there were five bedrooms, two bathrooms and two balconies. Deidara gently pulled her upstairs as he opened each and every room and showed them to her.

On the second floor, there were two rooms on the left and three rooms on the right. Sasori, Deidara and Sasuke slept in the rooms on the right while Tenten and Itachi's rooms were on the left so that meant that Itachi and Tenten shared a balcony just like Sasuke, Sasori and Deidara did (Itachi was very grateful for that).

Now, a little bit more about the rooms.

Deidara's room was already messy since Itachi and Sasori broth their stuff here a few days ago. It had light red walls, a white ceiling and a dark wooden floor. His bed with red sheets was in the corner, his dark wooden closet was right across it while his desk was facing the large window. The room also had lots of papers and paints spread on the floor. Tenten smiled to herself. Some things just never change.

Sasori's room was painted very light red. He had a few shells where he kept his best dolls displayed, a large closet, a bed with white sheets and a desk with a light red lamp. His room was very, very tidy.

Sasuke's room was in between Deidara's and Sasori's.

His walls were painted dark blue and he had pictures of his family in white frames hanging on it (most of them were him and Tenten and the one with Deidara had a few smiley stickers. Yes, the artist wanted his picture to be… Hmmm… How should I say? Original). His bed had dark blue sheets and there was a desk opposite to it. He had a big closet and there was a bookshelf with many magazines and… Well… Books above his bed.

Itachi's room was opposite to Sasuke's.

It looked exactly like the spiky haired teens one, except his walls were painted just a tint lighter.

Tenten's room was next to Itachi's.

It was painted dark green with many, many pictures of her family hanging from them. Her bed had dark green sheets and her desk was a little messy. Her closet had a big panda sticker and a mirror on it. There were a few magazines on her bed and some dolls that Sasori made for her on the shelves above her desk.

Next to Itachi's and Tenten's room was a rather large bathroom for the boys and a small one for the girl. She really was adored.

Tenten squealed as she ran into her bedroom. It looked a lot like her old one in Suna.

Suna…

Tears started forming in the girls eyes as her eyes gazed at a picture of her and Temari while they were 12. They were both smiling and making stupid poses, not knowing nor caring about the future. Her brothers tried to make this place her new home, something that she will accept and love with her full heart, but nothing could replace Suna, nothing at all. It was so different. There were no beaches and it was always God damn hot but there were swimming pools and a lot of shades so Tenten never did mind. She remembered when her brothers taught her how to swim, how to ride her bike, how to roller skate and stuff like that.

Tenten sighed. Those were the good old days.

A small tap was heard from the door as the girl fought back tears:

"Come-Come-Come in."

Sasori walked inside and slowly hugged his baby sister letting her sob into his new jacket:

"Easy now, easy… Let it all out."

So she did.

She cried because the loose of her old life and her old way of living. After the last tear cried Sasori gently patted her on the back:

"There… Now that wasn't that hard, now was it? Now, since I guess you've calmed down… Why don't come downstairs so we can watch the TV? After all, Itachi and Sasuke have been in the game room for waaaay too long! As far as I know, they're still tied in table tennis! Not to mention there's still table soccer, Pacman, Whack the weasel and so on… And you know for how long they can compete?"

Did I forget to mention there was a game room?

Well, there was one. In the basement along with the house cinema and the instruments for the band. Yes, the Uchiha's were in a band. A damn good one to be exact. Back to the story…

Tenten giggled as her brother ran out since he heard Deidara cheering from the basement (That boy's loud!).

She unpacked her small backpack where her PJ-s were while her hands pulled out the ribbons that were keeping her hair up. She neatly folded her clothes into her closet where the rest of her wardrobe was and changed into her panda PJ-s as she ran down the stairs and into the comfy couches around the TV in the living room. Her brothers greeted her with smiles and 'Hey's' as she jumped in between Itachi and Sasuke who were glaring at each other:

"Who won?"

"It was a tie. Itachi won at table tennis while Sasuke was better at table soccer."

Sasori smiled gently.

The girl nodded as Deidara slipped their favorite movie into the DVD-player and pressed the small 'Start' button. They all found a comfy position in the modern, black chairs and white cushions. Soon enough, the four male Uchiha's fell asleep as the girl switched the TV off and walked towards the window. She gazed at the shining stars as her heart filled with unknown joy. She could never watch stars back in Suna.

'_So I guess we're here Konoha',_ the girl thought ,_'Yeah, I guess it's just us. Me and my overprotective brothers!'_

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: So, did you like it???

Blond-Dragon-Chan: I hope ya did!!! In the next chapter, I'LL help!!! Oh, I have such awesome idea!!! (grins evilly)

xXkickass-kunoichiXX: (Sweat drops) Anyways… R&R!!!!


	2. Welcome to Konoha High!

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to Konoha high!**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Wooho!!! I'm a quick updater! Anyways…

Blond-Dragon-Chan: …She doesn't own Naruto! I'll help in this chapter!!!!!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Somehow, that bothers me…

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Be nice!!!!!!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: I am… In another world…

* * *

"Un! Wake up, un!!!"

"Just a little longer…"

"Un, Sasuke's cooking breakfast!"

"WHAT?!!"

Tenten jumped off her bed while waving frantically:

"Dei-kun!!! Who ever let Sasuke use the oven???"

Deidara smiled and shrugged:

"I did, un! Sasori said it was OK, since you were sleeping, un!"

Tenten pushed the blond boy out of her room in which she crawled back into during the night as she quickly changed into her school uniform. It was a dark green skirt with a white button-up shirt and a green jacket which had the schools sign printed on it (The boy's uniform was exactly the same although it had pants instead of a skirt). She grabbed her green converse and her backpack as she ran towards the kitchen to the check on Sasuke. 'Checking on Sasuke' was a good idea. Out of all of her brothers, Sasuke was the only one with absolutely no talent as a cook. He'd even burn water.

As the girl stormed into the kitchen, she saw a rather… Interesting sight, but nothing unusual.

Deidara was rolling on the floor from laughter while Itachi and Sasori were spread all over the table, laughing. The youngest male Uchiha was covered in flour and something red. The oven was in a horrible condition and, instead of silver; it was now red and white. The pancakes that Sasuke TRIED to make were on the floor and the ceiling. Yep, nothing unusual there. After all, this happened every time Sasuke tried to cook.

The girl giggled behind her palm as she walked towards the onyx eyed Uchiha boy.

She pecked him on the clean cheek:

"It's okay Sasuke; I'll take it from here! Go and clean yourself up!"

Sasuke nodded as he walked outside the kitchen while Tenten started cleaning and cooking.

As soon as he got back, the table was set and his siblings were enjoying a nice, CLEAN breakfast made by Tenten. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Tenten, not forgetting to silently thank her (For him THAT time of the month was the time he'd have to cook!).

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: That time of the month Dragon-Chan?

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Shut up!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Sarcastically) Of course my lady!

* * *

The Uchiha's talked happily before Itachi motioned them towards the car. They all sat in the silver vehicle and rod towards the new school while listening to music.

Itachi and Sasori dropped their younger siblings at Konoha High School and gave Tenten a brotherly hug and Deidara and Sasuke a few warning notes. Something like 'Take care of her. Don' let boys touch her. If they do, kill them' (Only Tenten was home-schooled. The other Uchiha's knew about 'The dangers of high school').

As the girl watched her brothers ride towards the college, she couldn't help thinking that this was it.

The moment she was waiting for. The first day of high school. Deidara hugged her protectively:

"You ready to go, un?"

The girl nodded.

She linked arms with her brothers as the walked towards the principal's office. Although Tenten was oblivious, Sasuke and Deidara saw the guys were giving their sister 'The eye'. Needless to say, the glaring begun.

As soon as the three people reached the principal office, a blond boy wearing orange ran out of it:

"But Granny Tsunade!!!!"

"GET OUT BRAT!!! NOW!!!!"

In a swift movement, he crashed into Tenten:

"Ouch!"

"Gasp!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry!!!!!"

The blond boy started apologizing to the girl beneath him not noticing the very, VERY evil glare Sasuke and Deidara were giving him:

"I'm so sorry!!!!!!! I didn't mean to…"

"It's OK!"

"I am really, REALLY sorry-GAH!!!!"

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up:

"What were you doing to my sister?????"

"NOTHING!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!!"

But Sasuke didn't believe him. The blond continued screaming:

"DON'T HURT MEEE!!!! HEEE-Teme, is that you?"

Suddenly, the raven haired Uchiha dropped the blond on the floor:

"Naruto you dope, what are you doing here?"

The blond, now referred as Naruto, scratched his neck:

"Geese Teme, this is my school!"

Tenten blinked:

"You two know each other?"

Naruto smiled:

"Course we do! Teme, Sakura-Chan and I shared a room at summer camp!"

Tenten nodded. This summer, Sasuke was forced by Itachi and Sasori to go to a camp. They said something like 'Sasuke needs to socialize more'. Like they didn't know about his fan club!

The blond pulled out an arm:

"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"I'm Tenten! Sasuke's sister!"

Naruto grinned:

"I know. Teme showed me some pictures of you and him. It seemed as you were the only one who could make him smile"

Sasuke smacked the boy on the head:

"Shut up dope! Don't you have a class to attend too?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head where Tem-I mean Sasuke hit him:

"Yeah I do… So, see you guys later!!!"

With a smiled towards Tenten, a smack on the back for Sasuke and a polite nod for Deidara, the blond boy ran away. Tenten smiled:

"He seems nice!"

Sasuke nodded. Deidara suddenly snickered:

"So, un, who's Sakura-Chan?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The three Uchiha's were sitting in front of the principal's desk. A blond woman with pretty eyes AKA the principal, was obviously in a bad mood:

"When I get my hands on that brat…"

Deidara coughed politely. The blond woman glared:

"What do you need?"

Tenten smiled charmingly:

"Hello! My name is Tenten and these are my brothers Sasuke and Deidara and we're your new students!'

The principal was suddenly in a way better mood:

"So you are! I am principal Tsunade but you can call me Tsunade-sama. Okay kiddies, just so you know, you will be going to classes together!"

Silence filled the air:

"But, but, Tsunade-sama! I am sixteen! I am a year younger than my brothers…"

"…And so you are! But I've checked your scores with your last teacher, Anko, and I believe you are fully capable of skipping a year!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"Besides, there is another girl in your class that's skipping a year. Her name is Hinata Hyuga and I think you two will get along pretty well!"

Tenten nodded as Tsunadeprinted their schedules and gave them locker numbers:

"So kiddies, hurry up to put those books of yours in lockers since the classes have already started!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

As the three people left the office they could hear Tsunade yelling at her secretary:

"SHIZUNE!!!! BRING ME SOME SAKE!!!"

Deidara looked at his younger sister with pride:

"So Tennie, I guess you'll be going to our class!!!!"

Tenten nodded:

"I guess I will!"

Sasuke checked the papers they got:

"My locker's number 301, Deidara's 302 and yours is 101! So we'll go put our stuff away while you put yours!"

Tenten nodded and as she was about to leave Sasuke suddenly hugged her:

"I'm very proud of you! We all are!"

"Thank you Sasu-kun!"

Deidara fake sobbed:

"How touching!"

The small comment earned him a smack on the head by Sasuke and a giggle from Tenten. She waved to her brothers as she ran towards her locker:

"107, 106, 105… Aha! 101!"

To her surprise, she saw a boy with long hair at locker number 100:

"Hello!"

The boy looked at her with surprise written in his lavender eyes:

"Hello."

Tenten smiled:

"My name's Tenten! I'm new here! What's your name?"

"Neji Hyuga."

"Okay Neji! Um… Can you move a little? You're blocking my locker!"

Neji nodded as the girl happily slipped her unneeded books into the locker and looked at her schedule:

"First class, History with Kakashi!"

Neji seemed a little surprised:

"That's my class!"

"Really? Can you take me there? This school is big!"

The boy nodded as they both started walking towards the history classroom. To Neji's surprise, he found this girl rather lovable. It was no secret that Neji Hyuga was one of the most popular, hottest, and hardest to get rich bastards in the school. Well, it was no secret to the schools students, but since Tenten was new, she had no idea to who was she talking too. As soon as they reached the classroom, Tenten saw her brothers waving at her (more like, Deidara was waving while Sasuke was glaring at some guys who were giving the new girl 'The eye'). Neji looked at the brunette next to him:

"Friends of yours?"

"Brothers!"

The boy nodded as he watched the girl skip towards her brothers. _'She is an interesting girl.' _he thought as he watched Sasuke's glare land on him,'_Very interesting indeed. _The Hyuga sighedas he walked towards an empty space next to his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki,'_Welcome to Konoha High Tenten. Welcome to Konoha High.'_

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Sarcastically) No Dragon-Chan, I wasn't sarcastic.

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Good! Hey, wait… Is that sarcasm?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Still sarcastically) No, of course not!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Ok… Wait, was THAT sarcasm?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (STILL sarcastically) Of course it wasn't!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Sighs) I give up! Anyways… R&R!!!!! Seriously, was that sarcasm???


	3. Hinata Hyuga

**Chapter 3 – ****H-Hinata Hyuga**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Good evning ladies and gentleman and welcome to a new chapter of 'Me and my overprotective brothers'. I do not own Naruto.

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Sweat drops) KK's in one of her 'Moods'. She thinks she's an TV host. I have to live with that.

xXkickass-kunoichiXX: In this chapter you will find out what will happen when Tenten meets fan boys. Or should I say, Deidara and Sasuke meet their sisters fan boys (Smiles and winks).

Bonde-Dragon-Chan: Ok KK, that's enough sugar for now.

* * *

Sasuke and Deidara were leaning on the wall waiting for their sister to come.

As soon as she ran in, Deidara started chatting with her enthustiastically and Sasuke glared at Hyuga Neji who just glared back. Of course, Sasuke, being Sasuke, heard people talking about Neji and his 'Playboy manners'. He could charm about any girl and than, break her heart. Tenten stared at her brother who had the evilest look alive and was directing it towards Neji before she saw an empty spot next to a small navy-haired girl with pearly-white eyes. She walked towards the girl:

"Is this seat taken?"

The girl seemed surprised that someone talked to her:

"N-No."

"Ok!"

Tenten happily slipped on the empty seat as she smiled at the girl:

"My name is Tenten Uchiha! I'm sixteen!"

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

"You skipped a class too, didn't you? Tsunade told me so?"

Hinata nodded as the two girls started chatting.

Hinata was a shy and unpopular girl. She couldn't stand up to a person and didn't have any friends, so she concentrated on her studies and managed to skip a year. But she was the most adorable thing alive. Very cute, reliable and sympathetic, she never wanted to be the center of attention so she didn't try. She wore simple clothes that could fool anyone. After all, who would even thought that the shy girl could be the Hyuga clan's heiress? Tenten smiled:

"So, tell me something about you!"

Hinata's eyes widened:

"W-Why?"

"So we can be friends silly! Temari always says that people can't be friends if they don't know anything about each other! Here, I'll start. I like…"

But suddenly, the door slammed open and a man with silver hair that was defying gravity walked in casually (minus the "YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!" shrieks). He looked around and smiled (or that was what Tenten thought he did since he was wearing a mask):

"Hello class!!! I see we have new students! So, come on up the three of you and introduce yourselves!"

Sasuke, Deidara and Tenten walked in front of the class and waved (well, actually, Tenten and Deidara waved and Sasuke glared a little more):

"Hi there! My name is Tenten Uchiha and these are my brothers Sasuke and Deidara."

She looked at Kakashi-sensei who motioned her to continue:

"I like sports, math, weapons, meeting new people, singing, reading, writing and hanging around my best friend from Suna, Temari Subaku!"

She looked at her brothers:

"This is Deidara-Nii-San… He likes art, clay and to style his hair…"

Snickers could be heard from the class as Deidara looked terrified and Sasuke kind of pleased. Tenten surprisingly, stayed oblivious:

"…And this is Sasuke-Nii-san! He likes being the best, winning over Itachi-Nii-San, my pancakes and glaring at Temari's brothers Gaara and Kankuoro although I don't know why!"

Poor, poor dense Tenten.

Didn't she know that both Gaara and Kankuoro found her charming, attractive and smart (Sasuke really didn't want his innocent little sister to find out the dangers of 'Dating'):

"Hn."

"Un."

Tenten giggled as she walked back to her seat next to Hinata ignoring the whispers and wolf-whistles (which shortly disappeared after Sasuke's Uchiha Glare ™ whom he managed to perfect).

* * *

Sasuke: HA!!! IN YOUR FACE ITACHI! I CAN DO THE UCHIHA GLARE ™ BETTER THAN YOU!!!!

Itachi: …

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Itachi: … You gave them sugar, didn't you?

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Watches Sasuke and KK amused) Yep, sorry.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the class:

"Now, all of you keep quiet or else…"

The class stared wide-eyes as Kakashi pulled something out of his pocket:

"…How am I supposed to read my book?"

(Let's just ignore the anime falls and sweat drops).

Tenten turned to Hinata and smiled:

"See? It's easy! Just tell me something about you!"

"A-A-All right."

Hinata took a deep sigh:

"M-M-y name is a-a-as you already k-k-know Hinata H-Hyuga. I l-like flowers, s-science, r-reading and writing a-and I would l-like to have a friend."

Hinata blushed after her small confession but Tenten just smiled:

"I'd like a friend too Hinata-Chan! By the way Hinata, why do you stutter?'

"Oh… I always s-stutter around n-new people."

Tenten nodded:

"I get it. But trust me Hinata-Chan (or can I call you Hina-Chan?), you don't need to stutter around me!"

"Thank you, Tenten-Chan. I appreciate that."

"Cool! Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

Tenten grinned:

"You didn't stutter!"

"Oh!"

Hinata blushed and looked down as the bell ringed. The two girls ran outside to their lockers which were, surprisingly, next to each other. They chatted happily as they walked towards the next class (English with Kurenai), not really noticing the fan boys giving them 'The eye' (A/N I use 'The eye' quite a lot, now don't I?). A few steps before the class room, a boy with spiky brown hair and dark eyes jumped in front of Tenten:

"Hey babe, what's up?"

Hinata seemed a little frightened as two more boys approached them but Tenten only saw the boys as 'New friends':

"I'm just going to my next classroom! My name is Tenten Uchiha! Yours?"

The boy seemed surprised in the girl's none existing reaction to his flirt:

"Kiba Inuzuka. Say, you're pretty cute! Want to go out with me?"

SMACK!

PUNCH.

KICK.

"OUCH!!!!"

"NII-SAN!!!! LET KIBA-KUN BREATHE!!!!"

"Geese Sasuke, cool down! I can't stop you from killing people every time Tennie talks to someone!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! LET GO OF KIBA-KUN RIGHT NOW!"

Silence.

Sasuke backed away from Kiba's unconscious body and stared at his sister uncomfortablly who glared back evilly:

"Now, what do we say?"

"Hn."

Tenten continue glaring at her brother as Deidara suppressed a snicker behind his palm. Sasuke murmured a quick sorry to Kiba as a loud laugh exploded behind him:

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! TEME GOT ORDERED BY A GIRL!!!!!"

Poor Naruto.

It seems as he is always at the wrong place at the, oh so wrong, moment, neh?

"NOOOOO!!!! NOT THE HAIR!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!! HOW CAN I EAT RAMEN WHEN I'M DEAD??? HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!"

As Sasuke proceeded to beat the hell out of the blond boy, Deidara looked at Tenten:

"I bet you he'll reach 'Sasuke PMS mode 7'."

"You're on Nii-San!"

And after a few minutes:

"You owe me twenty bucks Nii-San."

"Damn it."

As the Uchiha's and Neji walked inside the classroom, Hinata hurried to Naruto's side:

"A-Are you OK, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto cracked an eye open and looked at Hinata. To his amaze, the girl who was leaning at him was drop. Dead. GORGEOUS. Long, soft navy hair, pale skin and pearly-white eyes that on Neji looked freaky, suited this girl perfectly:

"Yeah, I'm ok. Wait, how do you know my name?"

Hinata went bright red.

It was not hard to figure out Hinata's secret crush for one of the most popular guys in school AKA Naruto Uzumaki:

"N-Neji is my Nii-San."

"Aaaa… What's your name?"

"Hyuga…"

"HINATA!!!"

Tenten waved to Hinata from the door of the classroom as the bell rung and Hinata quickly helped Naruto up and ran away, leaving the blond boy staring at her with amaze. _'Hinata Hyuga, eh?', _Naruto thought as he walked into the classroom, _'Wonder why I never noticed a girl as pretty as her. Hyuga Hinata, you're definitely a keeper'. _With a last glance towards Hinata, who was now being bombarded with questions by Tenten, Naruto took his seat next to Neji and Sasuke,_ 'Yep, definitely a keeper'._

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: And now we will be ending another exciting episode of 'Me and my overprotective brothers'! (Smiles and winks) Please be kind enough to review!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Sweat drops) Ok, I'm changing the channel!

* * *


	4. Fan boys and let the spying begin!

**Chapter 4 – Fan boy madness and let the spying begin!**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Yay! I updat- (sneeze)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: -ed.

Blond-Dragon-Chan: KK is sick. Therefore, I'd like to introduce you to one of mine (and KK's) best friends **Chibi-Gaara-Fan**! She's a really awesome girl that's so funny and-

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Did KK pay you to advertise me?

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Maybe. (Hides money) Well anyway, I think that we should start using nicknames from now own! KK will stay KK…

xXkickass-kunoichiXX: …Chibi-Gaara-Fan will (coughs) Be CGF…

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: …And BDC will stand for Blond-Dragon-Chan!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Or Barbies-Dream-Car!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: …

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: …

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: I vote positive!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Me too!!! Barbies-Dream-Car it is!

Barbies-Dream-Car: WTF? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!! (chases KK)

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: AAAAAHHH!!!! ANGRY PMS-ING BLOND!!!!!! RUN AWAY CGF!!!! RUN AWAAAAAAY!!!!! Achoo!! (starts running away)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: KK DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! (follows KK)

* * *

Sasuke was pissed

No.

Sasuke was BEYOND pissed.

You see, the Uchiha was a fine young man who never underestimated the power of fans.

The first time he got fans was in kinder garden.

The small group of girls was following him around everywhere and giggling along with their leader he found out was called Karin and her two clones called Ami and Aiko. Karin had shoulder length black hair and her dad owned half of Konoha which made her a very scary person.

Ami was a petite pretty girl with green eyes and a sly smile. Her purple hair was always in a low bun and during those early days, she seemed quite harmless (except for the fact that her dad owned Konoha's bank).

Aiko was dumb.

Just plain…

Dumb.

She hit walls, broke numerous chairs and could brake anything she touched. But still, she was pretty. Long purple hair and matching purple eyes, she made the boys turn around to look at her (before she'd hit a door. Then, they'd just snicker). She was also Ami's adoptive sister.

Somehow, under very strange surcomstances, all three 'Sasuke Uchiha' fans went to the same school/high school as Sasuke.

So, yeah…

Sasuke had quite of a experience with fans.

And now, Sasuke met the end of him.

Fan boys.

But not just any fan boys.

His **little sisters** fan boys.

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch as he saw Tenten cheerfully talk to the fan boys, Hinata twiddling her fingers shyly next to her and Naruto and Neji death-glaring every male around the girls (yes, even Naruto (Where is this world coming to?)).

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he saw Deidara talk to some girls from their class, making them blush.

It was lunch time.

(A/N I think it would be really boring if I'd write what happened at every single class so just go on with the story).

Tenten, Sasuke and Hinata took a table with four seats.

Four.

Right now, Sasuke could count 34 fan boys around them and growing.

But it's not like he didn't have any problems of his own!

There it was, directly opposite of the dark-haired Uchiha, the fan club.

HIS fan-club.

And guess who was just standing there, waving, whistling and smiling flirty at him?

Oh, yes…

Karin, Ami and Aiko strike again.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you transferred to this school too!"

"Yeah, me neither Sasuke-kun!"

"But I thought you said you made our dads transfer as to this school so we could be around Sasuke-kun!"

Silence.

"Shut up Aiko. Oh and dear Tenten! It's so good to finally meet you!"

Tenten smiled:

"It really is! We finally meet! And… Who are you?"

Karin glared:

"Hasn't Sasuke-kun told you all about me??? I am Karin, this is Ami and this is Aiko. I am Sasuke-kun's secret crush since kinder garden!"

"…"

Naruto suddenly walked towards Sasuke:

"But I thought that was Sakura-Chan!"

Bam!

"Shut up Naruto."

"Hn."

Neji, who followed the blond, quirked an eyebrow when he saw Hinata rush to the aforementioned blonds side and start shaking him lightly to wake up, since Sasuke knocked him unconcious. He looked at the people around him as his gaze landed on Tenten. His lips curled into a small smile as he saw her laugh at her fan boys (at least, he HOPED she laughed AT the fan boys). The Hyuga male straightened himself as he pushed through the crowd of fan boys and took a seat next to Tenten (thanks to the Hyuga Glare ™) and started silently eating his lunch.

Tenten was having the time of her life.

She has never seen so many people at one place.

After spending half a day with her, Hinata was officially Tenten's B.F., the bun-haired girl made many friends, she met some of Sasuke's friends from Suna and it was only the first day!

Such fun, eh?

Well, what can I say.

The girl was oblivious!

She spent her entire life surrounded by four walls, listening to her boring teacher talk and talk and hanging around with Temari in the Uchiha garden. Never was her life so much fun!

(A/N Strange… If I lived with the Uchiha bros, my life would never be boring! But then again, Tenten doesn't know any other way of living then crazy and random, so every day is the same for her.)

The bun-haired brunette let out a small chuckle when she saw her fan boys push each other aside so that they can talk to her.

But then, everything froze:

"My dear Tenten."

A very corny/cliché/DISTURBING music started playing as a guy wearing sparkling, GLITTERY white spandex (shudder) walked towards Tenten (No, it's not Lee! Though it would be fun to see Lee in a glittery spandex!), two other guys wearing the same horrible suite, walking behind him!

Did I mention he had a glittery cape?

Oh yeah…

High school does have its moments.

The guy, who was actually quite cute, bowed in front of Tenten and pulled out a glittery white rose. Cue on the enormous glittery cloud of well… Glitter!

"My darling, my name is Ken. Ken Migoto. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

The guy winked, girls in the lunch room fainted and even the lunch lady brightened up.

What can I say, High School REALLY has its moments!

Tenten tilted her head:

"Nope, not really…"

Ken seemed a little down as his two spandex-wearing friends gasped:

"How couldn't you? That is Ken MIGOTO! The son of THE Migoto Hiroka!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as he somehow (in a way I cannot explain) managed to push the fan girls off of him and said REALLY loud:

"Migoto? Doesn't that mean beautiful?"

From the other side of the lunch room, you could hear Deidara rolling from laughter, but everyone else palled and went completely quiet. The other spandex bodyguard yelled at Sasuke:

"How can you say that you… You… Erm… Mean person!!!"

Even Sasuke had to chuckle at this but Ken sighed:

"Enough Kentaro, Kuma! This is not the purpose of us coming here! But this is…"

He kneeled on one knee:

"Tenten, would you go out-"

BAM!

CRACK!

"YOU SON OF A (censored)! KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!"

'YEAH, UN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TENNIE-CHAN!!!"

"Ne, Hina-Chan, what was Ken-san about to ask me?"

"Ano Tenten-Chan, I can't tell you right now but… Do you want to come to my house for a sleepover after school?"

Tenten seemed thrilled:

"HELLZ YA!!! This is my first sleepover with someone else than Temari and somewhere else than my house!"

Hinata smiled at this as Sasuke and Deidara let go of Ken and his clones. Ken managed to squeak from the ground:

"This is not over yet! I have the power to show you what does going to this school really mean! MWAHAHA-"

BAM!

"Shut up, un. You're so gay, un."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Dattebayo!"

"Well, anyway Sasuke-Nii-San, Hinata-Chan asked me to come to a sleepover to her house after school! Can I , pleeeeease?"

Sauske quickly scanned through his head everything he knew about Hyuga's.

Hinata's father was the most overprotective father in the world. He didn't let his daughter date. He even didn't let any boys come to the Hyuga compound.

Hm.

Sound like a nice man, now doesn't he?

Sasuke nodded as Tenten stood up and pulled Sasuke and Deidara along with her:

"Come on, race you to class!"

"You're on!"

* * *

"I am going to miss you, un!"

Hug!

"Oh, come on Nii-San! I'll call you when I get to Hina-Chan's house!"

"F-Fine, un!"

Sniff.

Sasuke sighed as he gave Tenten a short hug and walked into Itachi's car while looking at his sister running towards the Hyuga's limousine. Itachi looked at the back seat at Deidara and Sasuke:

"So, how was school? Hey… Where's Tenten?"

"She went to her new best friends, Hinata Hyuga's, house for a sleepover, un."

"We gave her permission."

"Aaaaa… So, are you talking about Hinata Hyuga, the cousin of Neji Hyuga?"

Sasuke and Deidara looked at each other:

"Hai. Why?"

Itachi looked through the back window of his car:

"Because right now, he's entering the same limo Tennie did."

Sasuke smacked his forehead.

There was one thing he forgot.

Neji Hyuga was Hinata Hyuga's cousin.

And like all Hyuga's, they lived in the same house:

"Oh shit."

Itachi nodded:

"Let the spying begin!"

* * *

xXKickass-kunoichiXx; I'd like to thank all my reviewers and I want to give a special thanks to **Metal-Blondie **and **leogirl321 **whose OC's I'll be using! (Not yet, but I will be using leogirl321's OC in the chapter after the next one). Achoo!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Also, KK wanted to say she's sorry she deleted her story Raise your voice: Naruto style! Because she's going to re-write it completely! The first chapter will be posted in about a week!

Barbies-Dream-Car: …

Chib-Gaara-Fan: Oh, and, BDC won't say anything 'cause she's still mad, aren't you BDC? (In a baby-like voice)

Barbies-Dream-car: CHANGE MY #!x?&%$ NICKNAME BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT NOW!!!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Geeze… Entertainers can be so tempermental! Well, anyway…

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: R&R!


	5. The spying & the organization!

**Chapter 5 – The spying & the organization**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Hi ya folks! Missed me?

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: I did! (Does Gai/Lee thing with KK)

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Sweatdrops) Well, anyways, this chapter is a wee bit late 'cause KK had the final exams at her music school! Which she passed with straight A's!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: I guess miracles don't happen only on Christmas nights! (Grins)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: I Agree with cha there! KK doesn't own Naruto!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Nor skittles…

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: ..nor ice-cream…

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: …nor Barbies D.C.…

Blond-Dragon-Chan: They get the point… Wait… DID YOU JUST CALL ME BARBIES DREAM CAR???? (chases after KK)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Move your foot out of my face, un!"

"I would if Itachi would move his BUTT out of MY face!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up! I can't hear!"

The four Uchiha brothers were right now in a tree. In the Hyuga compound. How did they get here you ask? Well…

_Flashback_

_Deidara started waving his hands frantically:_

"_What are we going to, un???? Tennie-Chan can't go to the Hyuga compound when Neji is there, un!"_

_Sasuke nodded as Itachi coughed:_

"_Why do I have to repeat myself?"_

_Sauske and Deidara looked at the oldest Uchiha before looking at each other and smirking:_

"_Let the spying begin."_

_Itachi nodded as he pressed the buttons on his phone:_

"_I'm calling Sasori."_

_End of flashback_

So, when Sasori stopped panicking and started thinking normally again, the Uchiha bros sneaked into the Hyuga compound and climbed up a tree…

…All the way home!

Oh, sorry… Wrong sotry… back to the real one!

…That was right opposite to Hinata's room! So that leads us to the current position. Itachi sighed as he grabbed his binoculars:

"Sasuke, move… I can't see!"

By now, Tenten and Hinata were in PJ's and were eating popcorn and watching a movie (well, talking most of the time but the TV WAS on, so lets just say they were watching the TV).

The two girls were having a really good time. They were really getting along and (to the Uchiha bros ™ relief), they haven't seen anybody except for Hinata's dad for the entire evening.

Sasuke moved left as he felt he hit something:

"Who's that?"

"Not me, un."

"Nope."

"Me neither."

Sauske gulped a wee bit nervously:

"Then who…?"

The dark haired Uchiha turned around to find himself face to face with…

…Hiashi Hyuga.

Sasuke screamed like a little girl before punching the Hyuga leader unconscious. Deidara sctrached the back of his neck:

"Way to go, un! How are we gonna explain THIS to the Hyugas, un!"

Sasori carefully poked the Hyuga:

"Is he dead?"

Itachi sighed:

"Nope, just unconscious. By the way Sasuke; I didn't know you could scream like that."

"Shut. Up."

"Shut up, un! He's waking up!"

So he was. Hiashi straightened himself on the tree before blinking dumbly:

'Where am I?'

Deidara snickered:

"In a tree, un."

"Aaa… Are you the four Uchiha bros ™?"

"We got famous, un?"

Hiashi rolled his eyes:

"I'm here for some business. It's about my daughter."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow:

"Go on."

"My daughter Hinata… I thought that scaring every boy in her High School would keep them away from her, but I was wrong. There are boys that can defy my will and I need an insiders help to keep them away from Hinata."

Sasori nodded:

"All right, but what's in it for us?"

"I'll keep my nephew away from your sister whenever she visits my daughter."

"Deal!"

"But wait", Sasoti suddenly remembered something, "Does any one of us know how does the female mind work?'

Silence.

"Um, anyone?"

More silence. Sauske sighed:

"We're gonna need some back-up."

He pulled out his mobile phone before dealing a number:

'hello, you've reached your favorite Cherry Blossom! Wait… Lee, if its you, for the twenty thousand time, I will NOT go out with you."

"Sakura? It's Sasuke?"

"Sauske-kun?"

"Sakura, I need your help."

"Got it! I'll be there by tomorrow!"

Sasuke closed his phone as Deidara snickered:

"Sakura-Chan, un? Isn't that your little crush, un?"

SMACK!

"Shut. Up."

* * *

Tenten laughed as she listened to Hinata's sister Hanabi rambled about what happened to her toady in school. The little girl was really funny!

"…And then Konohamaru-kun asked me to go out with him AGAIN and… And… And…"

"HANABI!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

Hanabi whined:

"BUT OKAA-SAN!!!"

"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"FINE!"

Hanabi huffed as she ran towards the kitchen avoiding Neji on the doorway. Tenten smiled at Neji:

"Hello Neji-San!"

"Hn."

"Is there anything you need?"

TO be honest, Neji had no idea why did he come to visit his cousin and her new (really cute, charming and innocent) best friend. As he opened his mouth to speak, something suddenly stopped him:

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!'

And right there and then, Hiashi Hyuga did the 'Dynamic entry' through the window:

"Neji my boy! Let's go and get some dinner!"

Hiashi literally dragged Neji towards the kitchen as Tenten and Hinata exchanged weird glances:

"What… Was that…?"

"I have no idea Hina-Chan, but something tells me, this is gonna be one HELL of a year."

"Can't argue with that Ten=Chan… Can't argue with that."

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXc: Nuh uh! Batman CAN kick Superman's ass!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: No way! Superman is waaay stronger!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Nuh uh!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Uh uh!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Nuh uh!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Since I seem to be the only one sane around here, KK and CGF had made me do this:

Do you think Batman can kick Superman's ass?

Yes

No

Please vote or else they'll never stop!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx; Nuh uh!

Chibi-Gaara-fan: Uh uh!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Well, anyway, R&r!


	6. Of Diaries and flashbacks

**Chapter 6 - Of Diaries and flashbacks**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Guess who's baaaa-aaack!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: And brought even MORE company!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: We are! KK wasn't able to reach the internet for almost the entire summer so we're submitting this chapter now!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Coughcough)

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Rolles her eyes) I mean KK is submitting this chapter! We're just helping her write the disclaimers. Now, there's a new person in the group called

...

...

...

...

xXkickasss-kunoichiXx: Get to the point will ya! I already did that in chapter 1! (Huffy)

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Looks back) Oh, I guess you did. Oh well! Welcome to the group...

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: ...mucnhmallowgurl!

munchmallowgurl: Yay! (Claps)

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: MG, please do the honors!

mancmallowgurl: KK doesn't own Naruto!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Cries anime waterfalls)

munchmallowgurl: It so sad to break it down to her!

...

...

...

...

Oh well! here comes the chapter!

* * *

Dear diary,

It has been four weeks since the day I joined Konoha High. My grades are perfect and so are Sasuke-Nii-san's and Hina-Chan's. Dei-Nii-San has almost failed maths, but got help from a pretty girl from our class called Miyabi.

_Flashback_

_Deidara stared at his piece of paper before he let out a over dramatic sigh:_

_"NOOOOOOOOU! I can't be failing maths!"_

_Ibiki-Sensei quirked an eyebrow as Deidara started chibi sobbing (Cue on the sweatdrops). The sensei looked around the room before pointing to a petite blond girl in the back of the class with long, light blue hair and dark blue eyes. The girl was looking through the window with no motivation whatsoever:_

_"Ahhh... Miss Miyabi... You will be helping mister Uchiha here, oh stop sobbing, will you?, finish this term without failing my subject."_

_ Miyabi nodded not even looking away from the window. A vein popped on Ibiki's forehead as he yelled:_

_"You're not even listening to me!!!!!!!!"_

_Miyabi nodded again as Ibiki continued:_

_"Miss Miyabi, you have to show respect..."_

_All the students in the classroom sighed loudly as Ibiki started one of his 'Respect' talks. meanwhile, Deidara slowly turned over his shoulder to talk to miyabi:_

_"So", he whispered, "Are you gonna be my tutor?"_

_Miyabi looked at him once, blinked and looked away before nodding. Deidara nodded with a smirk on his lips._

_Oh, this is gonna be good._

_End of flashback_

When Miyabi-Chan arrived to teach him the first time, Dei-Nii-San spent so much time in the bathroom preparing that when he went out, my plant actually died.

_Flashback_

_"Welcome Miyabi-Chan", Tenten chirped happily as Miyabi walked into the mansion with huge eyes, "Dei-Nii will be here any minute now."_

_Oh how right she was..._

_In a few minute, Deidara walked out of the bathroom looking like he spent a hundred tubes of hair gel while smelling like a fruit salad. A very nasty fruit salad. A very, very nasty fruit salad. A very, very, very..... Oh, you get the point! He smiled at Miyabi who ran past him and into the bathroom (possibly) to die of laughter and (maybe) cause she was feeling sick. Deidara looked after her worriedly but quickly looked away when Tenten yelled:_

_"Oh Kami! Dei-Nii! You killed my plant!"_

_Tenten showed a dead plant into Deidara's arms as a murderous glow surrounded her:_

_"No one kills MY plants."_

_Deidara gulped:_

_"Live, damn you, LIVE!"_

_He dropped to his knees and landed the plant on his head:_

_"LIVE!"_

_"That..."_

_"I know."_

_Silence._

_"I'll give you four seconds to run away and that's only cause you're my nii-san and I love you so much."_

_"Oh... ok...."_

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_"RUN AWAY!"_

_End of flashback_

That was sooo funny! I never realized that people wouldn't do anything to harm you if you can beat them up (with some support of your brother). Eventually, I found out what do guys who were... Who's it said... Hitting on me want. Then things got complicated.

_Flashback_

_"Hey hottie! Where are those pretty legs going?"_

_"Home, ALONE."_

_"Oh, come.... Ditch the two freaks and come with us!"_

_Sasuke and Deidara (who was still bruised pretty badly after what has happened with the plant) were just about to attack when:_

_"What... Did... You call... My brothers?"_

_The guy didn't seem to notice a very angry, PMS-ing girl with a kunai in her hand standing in front of him. He just saw his sweet, innocent little next victim. The guys behind him snickered:_

_"Oh come on hunni, you can't be realted to those freaks of nature!_ _Those... Those... Pigs in human clothi-"_

_BAM!_

_THUMP!_

_SCRATCH!_

_"EEEEEEEEK! MY HAIR!"_

_The Uchiha's stared at the guy:_

_"Dude.... That was so.... Very gay."_

_The guy stared breathing heavily (dramatically):_

_"You will pay for what you did to Johnny! YOU WILL PAY!"_

_"Did he just...?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"He calls his hair Johnny."_

_"That's even more gay."_

_"I know..."_

_"Is that guy staring at my chest?"_

_BAM!_

_"HAVE MERCY! NOT FOR ME, BUT FOR JOHNNY!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I think..."_

_"Yeah... We should just go."_

_"JOHNNY LIVES!"_

_BAM!_

_"Shut. Up."_

_End of flashback_

In the mean time, while all this was happening, two new girls came to our class!

_Flashback_

_Kakashi looked at the class and smiled under his mask:_

_"Kids, we have two new students today! These two nice girls came here from Suna and they were attending Suna High so I hope you give them a warm welc-"_

_"INO-PIG!"_

_"FOREHEAD GIRL!"_

_"INO-PIG!"_

_"FORHEAD GIRL!"_

_"PIG!"_

_"FOREHEAD!"_

_"PIGLET!"_

_"BILLBOARD FOREHEAD!"_

_Naruto started jumping up and down on his seat happily:_

_"But... but... but that's... Ino-Pig! And... And..." Naruto's voice became so much gentler, "Sakura-Chan!"_

_Hinata's face fell a little as she heard Naruto talking about another girl in such a loving manner:_

_"Ano... W-W-Who is Sakura-C-C-Chan?"_

_Sasuke answered ('BAKA!' SMACK! 'Dope'):_

_"Sakura was mine and dopes roommate on camp last summer. Naruto has had a huge crush on her."_

_Deidara snickered:_

_"And so do you!"_

_BAM!_

_"Shut. Up."_

_"Have you moved on from hn?"_

_"Hn."_

_Cue on the sweatdrops._

_Kakashi made a small cough as he opened the door to reveal two very pretty girls arguing. The blond one suddenly stopped in the middle of the fighting and motioned the pink-haired one to show her that the door was open:_

_"Hey, Ino-Pig..."_

_"Yeah, forehead girl?"_

_"Let's pretend this never happened."_

_"Deal."_

_End of flashback_

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka soon became mine and Hina-Chan's good friends. But ever since they came, these strange things have been happening.

_Flashback_

_The four girls were at the Hyuga household for a sleepover._

_"Pillow fight!", Ino screamed as the girls started hitting each other with Hinata's clean, white pillows. Suddenly, Sakura's phone beeped just like Ino's did. The two girls quickly compared their messages before whispering:_

_"Guy alert!"_

_And that moment, a grinning Naruto and a (as usual) stoic Neji opened the door:_

_"Hell-"_

_"OH MY GAAAAAAWD!", Ino screamed at the top of her lungs (Making Sasuke Uchiha, the person on 'sister duty' hold his ears in pain as he tried to get his headphones off), "WE HAVE GOT TO HAVE A MAKEOVER SESSION!"_

_"HELLZ YEAH!", Sakura screamed as she and Ino grabbed the boys and tied, yes **tied**, them to chairs with belts and started applying make-up on them. Neji and Naruto, no matter how much they wanted to run away, were tied too tightly and in the end..._

_Well..._

_This happened..._

_Neji was wearing a bright pink lipstick with a silver eyeshadow. His long hair was now tied in hundreds of little braids that Hinata made ("THAT is for my fifth birthday when you spilled over juice on my birthday dress! THIS is for scaring of Kiba-Kun when he came to hang out! THAT ONE..."). He was wearing a pink tutu over his usual clothing and he had fake eyelashes. He was also wearing bright pink high heels._

_Naruto went pretty well on this one. He had a light blue lipstick, some light blue eyeshadow and a dark blue crayon around his eyes. He was also wearing fake eyelashes. His short hair was full of very small braids ("I-I-I am sooo sorry N-N-Naruto-kun but I-I-I...." THUMP. "HINATA!"). he was wearing a dark blue cat outfit (shudders) and dark blue high heels. _

_The girls let go of the boys and quickly took pictures while giggling madly. Ino yelled in a sing-a-song voice:_

_"Don-t worry guys! these pictures will be seen **only** by the entire school!"_

_Neji yelled with outrage:_

_"We'll get you for this! Right, Naruto?"_

_"I don't know man.. It felt pretty nice having girls all around you."_

_BONK!_

_"Shut up, idiot. My cousin was in there."_

_End of flashback_

Somehow Neji-Kun and Sasuke-Nii-San became friends!

_Flashbac-_

BONK!

Sorry, I had to hit the author on the head cause she doesn't want to stop making flashbacks.

_(Huffy)_

I've got to go now, Sasuke-Nii-San is making dinner and...

WHAT?!

THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE?!

Oh, how the hell did that happen?

Tenten XOXOXOX

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Rubs head) Ouch... That hurt...

Tenten: Well you were using too much flashbacks!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: You DO realize I can make you end up with Ken?

Tenten: ...Crap.

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Well dear readers, while they fight let's see the results of our poll: "Can Batman kick superman's ass?" And the winner is... WHAT? NO WAY!

marshmallowgurl: MISTER MARSHMALLOW!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Idiot (Hits MG on the head).

Blond-Dragon-Chan: ...Batman! Batman CAN kick Superman's ASS!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: HELLZ YEAH! (Does victory dance)

marshmallowgurl: (Rubs aching head) Now please readers...

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: R&R! or else marshmallowgurl will eat you for supper!

marshamllowgurl: That reminds me... I'm hungry!

xXKickass-kunoichiXx/Blond-Dragon-Chan/Chibi-Gaara-Fan: SHUT UP!


	7. A little bit of the past

**Chapter 7 - A little bit of the past...**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Hell- (Sneeze)

Blond-Dragon-Chan: God KK, I know it's pretty early in the morning but hell?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Glares) I'm siwk (Sniffs)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: ...Thus she is! (notices weird stares) What?

munchmallowgurl: GET-WELL HUUUUUUG! (Glomps KK)

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Backs up) No. I... Want.... SKITTEWS!!!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: ...

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: 'T is not available at the moment of speaking! (More weird stares) WHAT?

munchmallowgurl: NO! ONLY A HUG FOR YOU! (Hugs KK)

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: GET OFF! (Coughs)

mucnhmallowgurl: NO!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: GET OFF OF KK NOW!

munchmallowgurl: NO WAY!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: 'T is thy health thy put in danger! (EVEN MORE weird stares) WHAAAAAAAAAT?

munchmallowgurl: (Stares weirdly) Ummm... Yeah... Sure... But.... NOT UNTIL THE HUG IS GOOD ENOUGH!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Pulls out chainsaw) MWAHAHA! (Weird stares directed at her) Fine! (Throws away chainsaw and pulls out a bag of skittles!) Now kids, this is something innocent eyes should not see soooo... KK Doesn't own Naruto because if she did, Oro-Teme would be the 'Pink Princess D'Lamour', Chicken-But-Hair would be obsessed with My little ponies, Gaara would like hugs and Mr. Skittle would be the Hokage! (Throws away piece of paper) Seriously KK, your imagination is ab... Nor... Mal... RUN AWAY!!!!!!

Munchmallowgurl/xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Chase after BDC) GIMMIE SKITTLES!

* * *

Poke.

"Stop it."

Poke. Poke.

"Stop it NOW."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Pok-

"DAMN IT NARUTO, ARE YOU DEAF??"

"AHHHH! I AM SO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

As Psycho Sakura chased after a 'Almost-Wetted-His-Pants' Naruto, Sasuke and Neji had a glaring contest.

Again.

And no one could win.

Again:

"A-A-Ano... Neji-Nii-san... T-T-The break is over."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Hinata sweatdropped as Neji and Sasuke continued glaring at each other and Naruto and Sakura came back to the little group, a pretty big bruise visible on the blonds head:

"Ouch Sakura-Chan... That really hurt..."

"Well you deserve it."

"Forehead-girl is very violent!"

"INO-PI- Oh... Wait... That's true..."

Tenten giggled as she skipped to class happily, not really giving a damn about the wolf whistles and perverted looks the guys in the school were giving her. Neji suddenly spoke up:

"Hey... Uchiha..."

"Hn?"

"How come your sister is so oblivious to everything...?"

"Aaaaaa."

Sakura quirked a questioning eyebrow as Hinata, Naruto and Ino walked after Tenten:

"Aaa? Not the usual 'Hn' or the new '.'? Why Sasuke... I do believe you've gotten soft."

(Cue on the 'Secret Uchiha pout' that doesn't look different from the 'Uchiha glare of DOOM')

Sakura sweatdropped as the three of them walked towards class, Neji and Sasuke finally admitting it's a tie:

"Really now Sasuke-Kun, how DID you manage to keep Tennie-Chan so... Erm... Innocent..."

"Aaaaa."

PUNCH.

Sakura walked off murmuring curses into her chest as Sasuke rubbed the bruise on the back of his head while Neji had to keep the 'Hyuga giggles of girliness' in himself (No, you're not the only one who noticed Neji giggles girlie... Ish... ly...).

* * *

Neji: HEY!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: What?

Neji: I'm not girlie!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Suuuuure you're not!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Of course you're not!

munchmallowgurl: Is Neji-Kun going through identity crises? ...Again?

xXkickass-kunocihiXx: (Gasps dramatically) Of course not! But just to be safe... Neji, repeat after me: "I am **not** a girl."

Neji: Shut up. (Sulks in the corner)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: That went well!

* * *

Neji looked outside the window before looking at his male version, Sasuke Uchih-

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: OUCH! That hurt! (Cries and coughs)

Neji: Hn.

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (Sweatdrops) Moving on...

* * *

Ehem...

...before looking at his Uchiha version, Sasuke:

"So Uchiha... How** did **you manage to make Tenten so oblivious?"

"Internet."

"...And?"

"Gates... Cos play... Fake nicknames on the Internet... Fake magazines..."

Neji sweatdropped:

"You made web pages and cos played on the Internet just so your younger sister can't have any knowledge about the outer world?"

Sasuke nodded (and fan girls fainted) as Neji looked at him weirdly:

"How did you manage that?"

Sasuke looked deep in thought.

_Flashback (AKA Sasuke's Inner Mind Teather)_

_"Look Nii-San, Look! I found this great site called ! I can chat with people all around the world from here!"_

_**'**? Not very original Deidara.', Sasuke thought as he took a seat next to a grinning Tenten:_

_"I met a great girl here! Her name is Saso and she's 17 and she's from Texas!"_

_**lilmissSaso:** Howdy yo!_

_Sasuke's left eye twitched... I mean, come ON! Saso?_

_"And then there's Ita from France!"_

_**ItaChan321:**Salut mon amie!_

_"And Deira from Russia!"_

_**WinterRoseDeira:**Zdravo! (*)_

_(Cue on the anime fall)_

_Sasuke sighed, watching Tenten jump up and down excitedly as 'Ita', 'Saso' and 'Deira' chatted with her. Seriously... How UN original can you get?  
He quietly exited his sisters bedroom and walked towards the basement to find Itachi, Sasori and Deidara __argue loudly, their faces a nice shade of red. With a flaming red face, Sasori looked at Sasuke and gulped:_

_"Tennie-Chan just told us something... Un... Expected..."_

_Deidara nodded as Itachi motioned the youngest Uchiha male to the screen. Sasuke looked at the screen and blinked._

_Blink._

_Blinkblink._

_The next second he jumped away, yelling at his brothers how HE was supposed to work on the magazines, not THIS. As the brothers continued arguing, another message appeared on the screen._

_**Tenten:** So?_

_**Tenten: **Ita-Chan? Saso-Chan? Deira-Chan?_

_**Tenten: **Helll-oooooo?_

_**Tenten: **When are you going to tell me what am I supposed to do not that I got my first period?_

_End of flashback (AKA Curtains fall on Sasuke's inner Mind Stage)_

Sasuke rubbed the still hurting back of his neck as he said pretty nervously:

"We managed."

"Aaaaa. An-"

And to avoid any more questioning, Sasuke quickly ran towards his class, leaving poor, poor Neji in his identity crises in the arms of numerous fan girls.

Oh yes...

Poor, poor Neji indeed.

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: Yayz! Another chapter is done! Oh and... By the way... I almost forgot... I have no IDEA how do you spell Hello in Russian so I just spelled it the way Hello is spelled in my language!

Neji: I do NOT have an IDENTITY CRISES!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Awww... Don't worry Neji-Kun... It's all gonna get better soon!

Neji: YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS!

munchmallowgurl: But anyway, please...

Blond-Dragon-Chan: ...Read & Review!


	8. The facebook mess

**Chapter 8 - The facebook mess**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: We're gonna do something a tad different this time!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Yup! The Uchiha's (and friends) are gonna show us their facebook accounts!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: (Evil grin) Epiiiiiic.

munchmallowgurl/xXkickass-kunoichiXx/Blond-Dragon-Chan: (Back away from CGF)

Chibi-gaara-Fan: WHAT?

mucnhmallowgurl: Nothing, nothing...

Blond-Dragon-Chan: KK doesn't own Naruto!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: (grows mushrooms in the corner) Damn you Masashi Kishimoto... DAMN YOU!

* * *

**facebook**

Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

**Email: sasukeuchiha **

**Password: **iambetterthanitachi

**Login?**

Welcome to facebook,** Sasuke.**

What's on your mind?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** TENTEN HAS CREATED A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT! THE FORCES OF UCHIHA MUST UNITE!

**Comment || Like**

**Sasori Uchiha** WTF? WHEN???? WE MUST PROTECT TENNIE-CHAN!

**Deidara Uchiha** We need help, un!

**Itachi Uchiha** Hn.

**Sasuke Uchiha** But what can we do?

_**See 95 more comments**_

**Sasori Uchiha** We need a plan.

* * *

**facebook**

Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

**Email: karinthenottie **

**Password:** sasukekunismine

**Login?**

**What's on your mind?**

**Karin** **Uchiha** is going out with Sasuke-kun! ^^

**Comment || Like**

**Sakura Haruno** Awwww... Isn't that cute! Karin ahs another one of her fantasies!

**Ino Yamanaka** Poor, poor girl...

**Karin Uchiha** SHUT UP! I WILL marry Sauske-Kun and the two of you WILL BE SORRY!

**Sasuke Uchiha **...

**_See 23 more comments_**

* * *

**facebook**

Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

**Email futurehokagenaruto **

**Password** ramenandhinatachan

Welcome to facebook**, Naruto.**

**1 Friend Request**

**Add Tenten Uchiha as your friend?**

**Yes || No**

**Yes.**

**Chat**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

HI TENTEN when did u get a fb prof?

**Tenten Uchiha**

This afternoon Naruto, when Ino, Hina-Chan and Saku-Chan came over!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

dus hinata-chn have a fb prof?

**Tenten Uchiha**

Yes, she does. You can find her in my friends list.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

gr8

...

hey, 1010...

dus hinata ever mentn me?

**Tenten Uchiha**

Yes! ^^ She talks about you a lot!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

gr8!

gtg now, my ramens gettin cold

cya!

**Tenten Uchiha**

Bye!

**_Naruto Uzumaki has logged off_**

**_Tenten Uchiha has logged off_**

* * *

**facebook**

Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

**Email cherryblossomsakura **

**Password **sasusakunaruhinanejiteninopig

Login?

Welcome to facebook, **Sakura.**

**What's on your mind?**

**Sakura Haruno **So, is the plan gonna work?

**Comment || Like**

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hope so... With this tracking thing you put into her PC, we're pretty sure Tenten's gonna be safe online.

**Ino Yamanaka** Let's hope so... Otherwise, I'm gonna have to make Shikamaru help out.

**Shikamaru Nara** nv4325nrv46nl839-7v-

**Ino Yamanaka** WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! He fell asleep on the keyboard...

**_View 238 more comments_**

**Sakura Haruno** o.O I can't believe Ino-Pig yelled at Shikamaru-San through 238 comments.

**Comment || Like**

**Naruto Uzumaki likes this.**

**Ino Yamanaka** WTF?

**Sasuke Uchiha** Idiots... They're all idiots.

**PinkPrincessOrochimaru** Sasuke-kun! I finally found you! Accept my friends request so that I can tell you a little something! ;)))))))

**Sasuke Uchiha** ... o.o

**_See 10 more comments_**

**Sakura Haruno **...Freak

* * *

**facebook**

Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

**Email theamazingken **

**Password** glitterysilverrobe

**Login?**

Welcome to facebook**, The Amazing.**

**What's on your mind?**

**The Amazing Ken** OH TENTEN-CHAAAAAN! I SENT YOU A FRIEND REQUEST OF LOOOOOOVE!

**Comment || Like**

**Sasuke Uchiha** ...You ...Will die

**PinkPrincessOrochimaru** SASUKE-KUN! ACCEPT MY REQUEST AT ONCE!!!!!!

**Tenten Uchiha** Ne, Nii-San, you have a interesting friend! Hello Orochiamru-Chan!

**Sasuke Uchiha** ...Never talk to him again Tenten

* * *

**facebook**

Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

**Email karinthehottie **

**Password** sasukekunismine

Welcome to facebook, **Karin.**

**What's on your mind?**

**Karin Uchiha** Sauske-Kun stood me up on our date :'( But don't worry Sasuke-kun! I STILL LOVE YOU!

**Comment || Like**

**Sakura Haruno likes this**

**Sakura Haruno** ROFL Way to go Sasuke X]

**Sasuke Uchiha** Erm... Thanks?

* * *

**facebook**

Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

**Email nejibyakuganmaster **

**Password** mylittleponyfan

Welcome to facebook, **Neji**.

**1 new friend request**

**Add Tenten Uchiha as your friend?**

**Yes || No**

**Yes**

**Chat**

**Tenten Uchiha**

Ohayo Neji-San!

**Neji Hyuga**

Hello Tenten-Chan!

When did you get a facebook account?

**Tenten Uchiha**

This afternoon ^^

**Neji Hyuga**

Hn. Good...

**Tenten Uchiha**

Ano Neji-San, Hina-Chan has been talking to me about a school dance )spring themed) and she said that if I wanted to go (and I do) that I should have a date... Is that right?

**Neji Hyuga**

Hnnnn. Yes. :)

**Tenten Uchiha**

And the date has to be a boy, right?

**Neji Hyuga**

Aaa... I see where this is heading.

**Tenten Uchiha**

Oh, you do? Well then Neji-San...

I better get going

**Neji Hyuga**

Sure, I'd love to!

Wait... Why?

**Tenten Uchiha**

...So that I can ask Kiba-Kun to go with me of course!

**Neji Hyuga**

...

...

...

...

wtf?

**Tenten Uchiha**

Ano Neji-San, is everything alright?

**Neji Hyuga**

You're going to the dance with me.

**_Neji Huga has logged off_**

**Tenten Uchiha**

Ummm... Sure?

**_Tenten Uchiha has logged off._**

* * *

Thus Sasuke hit Tenten's screen with all his might before chuckling evily.

The plan was SO on.

_You need a date to te dance first idiot._

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

You're going to the dance with me.

_**Sasuke Uchiha has logged off**_

**Sakura Haruno**

Ummmmm... Of course?

* * *

Oh, the plan was SO on.

* * *

xXkickass-kunoichiXx: We did it! We did it!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Sorry it isn't exactly as facebook, but none of us have an accoutn since we think it's pretty stupid.

munchmallowgurl: Hope you liked the chapter! Oro-the-pedophile is gonna appear more soon!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan: Don't drink, drive safely, keep away from Kiba-Kun (Notices glares) and Sai, Neji, Dei and Saso-Kun and don't forget to...

xXkickass-kunoichiXx/Blond-Dragon-Chan/munchmallowgurl/Chibi-Gaara-Fan: R & R!


	9. When fan girls have brains Or not

**Chapter 9 - When fan girls have brains... Or not**

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : (Peeks from the corner of the screen)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : (Follows)

munchmallowgurl : (Same) Munchmunchmunchmunch...

Blond-Dragon-Chan : (Hits MG) We're supposed to be spies, MG. Stop eating those friking chips or else we're gonna get caught and...

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : ...Tormented...

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : 殴りつける

Blond-Dragon-Chan : ...

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : KYA!

Blond-Dragon-Chan: Since when do you speak japanese?

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : それをGoogleを!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : When in doubt, GOOGLE IT!

munchmallowgurl : (Swallows) Did you say something?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : Yep!

munchmallowgurl : What?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : ...

Blond-Dragon-Chan : ...

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : ...

xXkivkass-kunoichiXx : ...I forgot.

Blond-Dragon-Chan : (sweatdrops)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : Well then... Let's get going! (runs out)

Angry mob : THERE THEY ARE! GET THEEEEEEM!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : NOOOOOO! I'M TOO NICE TO DIE! TAKE THEEEM! (runs away)

munchmallowgurl : WAIT FOR MEEEE! (follows KK)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : COMING!

Blond-Dragon-Chan : (Alone with the mob) Ummm... Hi?

Angry mob : GET HER!

Blond-Dragon-Chan : EEEEK! (Sprints away) KK DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! AND SHE'S SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONE BUT SHE WAS WORKING AT HER WEBS SI- (trips)

Angry Mob : MUAHAHAHA! NOW WE GOT YOU!

Blod-Dragon-Chan : (Prays) Dear God who I do not believe in... HEEELP!

(Chibi KK walking acroos teh screen carrying a sign) **TBC... ***Dun, dun, DUN!*

* * *

"What are you wearing to the dance?"

"You know my little black dress?"

"No... Wait... YEAH! ..No ...WAit for it..."

"It's black!"

"I KNOW THAT ONE! Why didn't you say so in the first place? But wait... You can't wear THAT!"

"Why not?"

"I'm wearing that one!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM"

"NO, I AM!"

"I AAAAM!"

"I A- Oh... I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"TELL ME!"

"Why don't we... CUT THE DRESS IN HALF! That way we'll BOTH wear it!"

"Oh, oh... AWESOME IDEA! KYAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"KYAAA!"

"KYAA-

"Idiots... How does that solve your problem?"

Stare.

"It doesn't?"

"It doesn't."

Respectful bow.

"Hana-Sama, your'se sooo smart!"

"Hai, Hai! You really are!"

"And SO pretty too!"

"And cute."

"And hot."

"And untelligentel."

"Right, right! Untelligentel too!"

Hana Honda sighed dramaticaly before nodding:

"I understand what you admire, but please... Leave my sight now and bring me Karin-Sama."

"Hai, hai!"

The two idiot girls ran to the door:

"I'LL BRING HER FIRST!"

"NO, I'LL BRING HER FIRST!"

"ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"ME, ME, MEEEEE!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh, WOW! That sounded like a SONG, riiiiiight?"

"RIIIGHT! So... MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Right... Like... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No, I mean MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Right, I mean MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No, ME! I'LL BIRNG HER!"

"NO, I'LL BRING HER!"

Thus, we're back at the begginning.

"ME! ME, ME, ME!"

"MEEEEEEEEE-"

"Why don't you simply BOTH bring her?"

Silence.

"WHAT A GENIUSNESS IDEA!"

"Hana-Samaaaaaa! You're so untille... Untille... Untille..."

"...GELENTAL! And pretty!"

"And cute!"

"And ho-"

"JUST GO ALREADY!"

The two stupid girls ran away as Hana Honda, respectful preisdent of the Neji Hyuga fan club roared with rage and slammed the door behind them.

_Why do I even put up with these two idiots?_

She threw her perfectly blonde hair behind her back, looked at her perfectly curved body in the small mirror and played with her perfectly pink nails (coughcoughBarbie-Wannabecoughcough).

_I HEARD THAT!_

Shut up, Barbie mind... We move on...

The two girls were her faihtful minians, Mari and Miri. And yes, those were their real names.

When Mari and Miri were born, their doctor diagnosed them as twins that shared a brain. Literally...

To this day, Mari and Miri dare TRY to think only when they're together. If they ever tried to think seperately, for instance, should theu buy black socks or red socks, their brain would explode from the overdose.

Also, they were Hana's secret spies.

However, there was a limit to that... Mari and Miri were very succsesful at asking questions... They had three types: the direct type (Did you do it?), the persistent type (Are you SURE youy didn't do it?) and the indirect type (You did it, didn't you?). In fact they were SO good at it, that, after a few hours of creepy stalking and popping out, the victim would admit his crime (Fine, fine... I did it! I did! Just tell me WHAT!) and the Migoto household ended up with yet, ANOTHER resctriction order from the court.

The idiot girls were are the Beautiful Ken's sisters.

What can I say... It runs in the family.

* * *

Hana Honda was never a patient person.

She tapped her chin and glared at a plan.

Poor, unfortunate Mr. Plant... Never knew what hit him...

Twenty minuted after Mari and Miri left, Hana was getting so impatient, the chairs could feel it. They saw what happened to Mr. Plant... They were too young to die!

Hana roared in anger as she threw the poor chairs to the opposite wall. In the end, who'd scold her? She had enough money to pay for all the chairs in the world!

Heck, she had enough money to pay for the WORLD.

"Haaaa-na Hoooooo-nda..."

"WHAT?"

"I am your FATHER!"

"..."

"..."

"That was unencessary Aiko."

"But it is RIDICUS!"

"Ridiculous, darling, ridiculous."

"THANK YOU!"

"No, I wasn't complimenting you.. It was a-"

Big, shiny grin.

"Never mind, you ridiculously dense girl."

"RIDICULUS!"

Hana quirked a perfectly styled eyebrow:

"Why'd you bring them for?"

Karin smirked:

"The same reason the idiot twins are here."

Hana... We can call it... Smiled:

"Ahh... We already agree."

"Let's get down to business."

"YEAH!"

"Tenten Uchiha and Sakura Haruno must go down!"

"BEFORE THE DANCE!"

"PROCEED WITH 'THE PLAN'."

"RIDICULUS!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER **: Countdown to the dance... Strike 1!

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : (Looks at BDC and the mob that's making her eat ASPARAGUS) THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR THE MASKED WARRIOR OF JUSTICE!

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : But since he's not here, we'll have to do...

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : MG, I had SKITTLES, but the mob STOLE THEM!

munchmallowgurl : (twitches) WHAT? (twitches several times) (pulls out chainsaw) Muahahaha... (runs at the mob) BWAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOR SKITTLES!

/Dear readers,

Because of the massive amount of violence implied in this scene, the writer has decided to write you this happy Barney song of evil to kepp you entertained!

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too!_

Thank you for your time!/

munchmallowgurl : (In a pile of dust, the mob ran away) Kekekeke...

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : Kekeke...

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : kekeke...

Blond-Dragon-Chan : (Breathes heavily) Why were they after us again?

xXkickass-kunoichiXx : I have absolutely no idea! (Smiles)

Blond-Dragon-Chan : (stares) IDIOT! (Bangs head)

Chibi-Gaara-Fan : (Gives MG skittles) Please do the double R!

munchmallowgurl : (Takes them with a big grin) Read and review!


End file.
